


THE GREEN SHADOW

by 0h_sailor_why



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Psychological Horror
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 06:32:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14130159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0h_sailor_why/pseuds/0h_sailor_why
Summary: Cuando el ilustrísimo Señor Brian Banner; hacendado de todo el condado de Black Ground en Boston, murió en trágicas y misteriosas condiciones; había sido el más afectado ante tan desconcertante acontecimiento su único hijo; el reconocido Dr. Bruce Banner; joven promesa de la química aplicada de apenas veintiocho años.





	THE GREEN SHADOW

**Author's Note:**

> No se por que escribi esto, pero ahi esta <3

THE GREEN SHADOW  
Cuando el ilustrísimo Señor Brian Banner; hacendado de todo el condado de Black Ground en Boston, murió en trágicas y misteriosas condiciones; había sido el más afectado ante tan desconcertante acontecimiento su único hijo; el reconocido Dr. Bruce Banner; joven promesa de la química aplicada de apenas veintiocho años.  
La mansión, otrora, destellante de vida y verdes jardines se cubría ahora con un lúgubre manto de muerte que solo rivalizaba con el de los fríos camposantos a las afueras del poblado. Sus muros de marmórea belleza cayeron poco a poco en una decadencia grisácea, los pisos cenicientos y las alfombras enmohecidas denotaban en la casa los mortecinos acontecimientos acaecidos reflejando un pesado luto.  
El ahora amo de la casa había abandonado el digno mantenimiento de la edificación sumiendo a la nerviosa servidumbre en una zozobra que rozaba con el pánico. No era para menos. Primeramente la muerte del antiguo señor desconcertó de pies a cabeza a la pequeña población de siervos que en la finca habitaba. Brian Banner había sido encontrado tendido en las caballerías, literalmente aplastado bajo un muro de piedra que ninguna ventisca o nevada habían tirado en más de doscientos años. El hombre había quedado como una estampilla en el suelo, la terrible escena, descubierta por su propio hijo marco un terrorífico hito en la tranquila historia de la mansión y de la familia.  
La tragedia no era ajena a la familia Banner. La hermosa Rebecca Banner había muerto al dar a luz a la pequeña Nathaly, ambas reposaban en el mausoleo familiar. Estos acontecimientos sin embargo, pese a su crudeza, no habían logrado trastornar el dulce carácter del aun infante Bruce quien creció siendo un joven mesurado, con modales refinados e inteligencia sobresaliente. Gentil, acicalado y sonriente, ese era Bruce Banner.  
Ahora este gentil hombre se había retorcido en uno colmado por la amargura y la neurosis. Pasaba días encerrado en su laboratorio haciendo extrañas investigaciones que nadie comprendía. Sus sirvientes más allegados buscaron persuadirle y consolarle encontrando únicamente desolación, desgracia y una zarta de extrañas teorías acerca de una sombra que recorría la casa, culpando a esta de la muerte de su padre.  
Como era lógico, estas desveladas y obsesivas investigaciones devengaron en una debilidad crónica que termino por derrumbar al joven amo Banner en el lecho, sumido en febriles alucinaciones causadas por el agotamiento. El hombre despertaba en medio de la noche, bañado en sudor , retrocedía cegado ante la más tenue luz de las velas y se negaba a comer; en medio de todo esto el mismo discurso fantasmagórico rezaba en sus labios, la misteriosa sombra asesina de la casa.  
Los eventos posteriores vinieron a remarcar la urgencia de ayuda apropiada ante aquella situación. Semanas después dos sirvientes aparecieron despedazados en el lecho del rio. Varios caballos habían sido aplastados por una fuerza misteriosa convirtiéndoles en un jalea sanguinolenta; el pánico se esparció como pólvora; ya nadie se sentía seguro en la finca Banner; ahora Bruce dormía con su revolver muy cerca; la sombra asechaba sus sueños.  
Cuando todo se volvió insostenible el capataz y administrador de la casa muy a su pesar y temiendo un estallido de su ahora intolerante señor solicito la ayuda de quien sabia era el único podría ayudarle. Stephen Strange.  
Cuando el Dr. Strange apareció a las puertas de la desmejorada casa su terrible aspecto lo descoloco momentáneamente; ignoró el escueto recibimiento de la servidumbre, arrojo su abrigo mancillado por la nieve y corrió por los apagados corredores hacía la habitación principal; el estado de su querido Bruce le estrujo el corazón.  
-¿Quién anda ahí?- El anfitrión apenas noto una presencia en su habitación alzo su revolver con pulso tembloroso, dispuesto a deshacerse del indeseado visitante, apenas podía enfocar la vista; Stephen se aproximó cauteloso.  
-Soy yo Bruce…Dios mío… ¿Qué te ha pasado?  
-Stephen… ¿Cómo…-Un acceso de tos interrumpió sus palabras, la fiebre tenía varios días sin ceder. El medico se deshizo de sus guantes y se apronto a proporcionar un vaso de agua a su amigo, se sentó a la diestra de su lecho más que preocupado.  
Ambos jóvenes se habían conocido en un prestigioso internado donde los hijos de todos los ricos del país estudiaban; de la institución salían importante militares, científicos, catedráticos y líderes políticos; ambos jóvenes brillantes y hermosos entablaron una estrecha amistad que había crecido desde su infancia y adolescencia y que los siguió hasta Universidad donde ambos tomaron caminos separados. Bruce se distinguió en el área de la química y las ciencias aplicadas, publicado varios estudios importantes en diferentes revistas científicas. Stephen por su parte se había convertido en un brillante cirujano. Se habían encontrado hacia cinco años en una gala de caridad, conversaron al calor de las velas y el brandy; descubriendo entonces que su amistad ya no era tan simple o inocente, los tintes carnales de la misma siempre habían estado ahí; el acontecimiento fue tan revelador como desconcertante y ambos, angustiados decidieron dejar de verse, su estrato social tan cerrado jamás vería con buenos ojos una relación de esta naturaleza.   
Aun así, cuando Stephen recibió la alarmante misiva en la que se describía el estado de Bruce abandono su puesto catedrático en Oxford y acudió a la ayuda de su amado , sin importarle lo que hubiera sucedido en el pasado.  
Tomo la mano del joven amo de la casa, estaba helada.  
-La sombra…viene…la sombra- Los murmullos delirantes de Bruce carecían de sentido para él. Paso largas horas a su lado. Le examino estrechamente de pies a cabeza y encontró varias cosas preocupantes. Bruce tenia semanas en cama, con fiebre, sin comer; medicamente su cuerpo debería estar muy deteriorado, se sorprendió al ver que no lo estaba. El cuerpo de Bruce reflejaba una juventud envidiable y hermosa, eso no podía ser; nada tenía sentido.  
Los días posteriores se ocupó en entrevistarse con los pocos sirvientes que aún quedaban, las versiones aunque dispares siempre concedían en un punto clave, los delirios de Bruce respecto a la sombra en la casa. Una sombra que se presumía asesina y que solo él podía ver, dicho ente le susurraba crueles amenazas al oído, hacia ruidos desgarradores por la noche y era la autora de todos los males recientemente acaecidos. Los sirvientes respaldaban la existencia de este ente ya que todos habían sido testigos de estos acontecimientos.  
Su aguda mente científica le empujaba a no creer en nada de este pero Bruce era un hombre de ciencia también, no podía inventar o creer en cuentos charlatanes de campesinos supersticiosos, algo más había en esto.   
Era la novena noche, entradas las once se puso de pie , se aseguró de arropar bien a Bruce, beso su frente y se retiró a dormir. Había pedido la habitación contigua por seguridad, para poder saltar al mínimo indicio de peligro; este indicio apareció a las tres de la mañana.  
Un rugido desgarrador y monstruoso lo arranco del sueño, se precipitó a la puerta y ya en el pasillo no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían. Una sombra se movía como bólido infernal por el pasillo, por las paredes y los techos; como una parvada de aves enloquecidas destruyendo todo a su paso; no podía distinguir la forma de aquello pero si un tenue tono verdoso; el terrible espectáculo lo paralizo, varios siervos aparecieron armados con escopetas ante el escándalo y la gran confusión, algunos dispararon sus armas en vano, era muy difícil enfocar aquello y la luz de las velas era insuficiente. El espantoso fenómeno desapareció en algunos minutos.  
El medico corrió hacia la habitación de Bruce, el lecho estaba destrozado y los muebles yacían hechos añicos, el joven Banner tiritaba en un rincón.  
-Bruce! Dios mío estas bien!  
-Stephen ayúdame…por favor…ayúdame- Los ojos oscuros y sinceros de Bruce lo convencieron de que debía hacer algo, estrecho el cuerpo tembloroso.   
Habiéndole propiciado una habitación nueva a Bruce , el capataz llamo al médico, le condujo por los pasillos hasta estar frente a una puerta bajo llave, el laboratorio de Bruce. El viejo capataz le miro, conmovido.  
-Hace más de un año el amo Bruce se pasaba horas aquí encerrado, usted lo conoce…estaba muy emocionado por algo que había descubierto pero…usted sabe que soy un hombre viejo…solo recuerdo que…algunas semanas antes de que el amo Brian muriera, el amo Bruce vino conmigo, parecía asustado. Me dijo que si algo sucedía le llamara a usted y le diera la llave de su laboratorio…- El hombre, sollozando, le extendió la pequeña llave.  
-Ayúdelo por favor…ayúdenos  
Asintió, sintiéndose terriblemente responsable. Introdujo la llave y se adentro en aquel lugar. No parecía nada fuera de lo común. Había instrumentos químicos a los que no era ajeno, pizarras llenas de cálculos. En uno de los estantes algo llamo su atención, un diario permanecía cerrado con ceremonioso protagonismo; sus pastas eran de cuero rojo y lo reconoció de inmediato, el se lo había regalado. Tomo el libro y empezó a hojearlo. Encontró varias notas, pensamientos de Bruce, recordatorios. Uno llamo su atención, databa de hace aproximadamente un año y medio.  
“25 de Abril de 1901.  
Ayer vi a mi padre caminando por los jardines, sus pasos se han vuelto dolorosamente lentos pero no por la vejez. El medico dice que su estado se debe a una enfermedad complicada que también acabo con el abuelo, me entristece mucho ver sus manos temblar, su mirada confundida y su angustia al verse incapaz de recordar donde esta; viajare a Alemania en el verano, me han dicho que allá estudian este mal. Espero poder ayudar a mi padre.”  
Leer aquello fue más que desconcertante hiriente; el padre de Bruce jamás se mostró enfermo; pero se había enterado por Bruce que su abuelo, a quien no recordaba, había muerto por una enfermedad debilitante y desconocida; por los síntomas que leía se trataba probablemente de un padecimiento degenerativo neurológico apenas estudiado en Europa por un psiquiatra alemán. Inhalo profundamente sopesando la situación; si Brian estaba enfermo Bruce haría lo que fuera por ayudarlo; solo se tenían el uno al otro en esta vida y sabia su amigo jamás se resignaría a perder a su padre.  
Sabiendo esto el aspecto del laboratorio cobro una lógica impresionante. Había esquemas del cerebro humano extendidos en las mesas, la caligrafía de Bruce cubría de notas y señalamientos a los precisos dibujos. Aunque Bruce no era medico como tal estaba muy bien documentado en anatomía y eso se notaba; varios volúmenes médicos esparcidos por el lugar denotaban su esforzado estudio. Volvió al diario, avanzo algunas hojas. Leyó con cuidado.  
“15 de Julio de 1901  
En Alemania conocía a un neurólogo muy interesante, fue muy difícil encontrarle y pactar una cita con él, tuve que hondear el apellido Banner por todos lados hasta que acepto verme. El Dr. Alois me explico que aún no saben exactamente como ayudar a personas como mi padre; le describí la situación y los síntomas y confirmo mis sospechas. Estoy devastado; sé que mi padre no podrá conseguir ayudar de este lado del mundo y no quiero verlo morir, no voy a verlo morir. No descansare hasta saber cómo ayudarlo, extraño tanto a Stephen, el sabría qué hacer. Siempre fue el más brillante de los dos.”  
Las líneas escritas lo derrumbaron, se tambaleo hasta caer pesadamente en una silla apretando aquel diario entre sus manos. Bruce debió sentirse tan desesperado.  
-Debiste llamarme…habría venido de inmediato…  
Aquello era tan extraño y desolador. Se detuvo un momento a pensar que podía hacer. Atino a proseguir con su lectura, por alguna razón empezaba a creer que ahí encontraría todas las respuestas.  
“28 de Octubre de 1901  
Siento que la ira me invade al ver el decaimiento de mi padre; ayer lo encontré llorando como un niño junto a la fuente del jardín. No sabía quién era o donde estaba, lo abrace y lo sentí tan desvalido; lloramos juntos. El de angustia y yo de furia. Mi padre siempre fue bueno y justo y la vida solo le quito a su esposa, a su hija y su salud. ¿Qué nos puede esperar a los demás? Siento que empiezo a perder la razón entre tanta tristeza. No estoy listo para que él se vaya. No estoy listo para ser el señor de esta casa. Las opciones que la medicina moderna me ofrece no son suficientes, temo que tendré que inclinarme por opciones menos ortodoxas y más prometedoras. Una curandera ojiwva me dijo que sabía cómo curar a mi padre, no confío en ella pero de igual forma intentare. Hare lo que sea.”   
Conforme las notas del diario avanzaban la desesperación de su autor era palpable, el Bruce Banner que él conocía jamás se inclinaría por prácticas de esa naturaleza. Este Bruce tan enojado y fuera de si no le gustaba, lo alarmaba en sobremanera. Se puso de pie observándolo todo. Encontró tras los tubos de ensayo varias cajas de madera, dentro encontró una serie de raíces deshidratadas, muestras de tierra, plantas desconocidas. Hojeo el diario, continuaban varias páginas llenas de fórmulas y diagramas. Dibujos de plantas y partes del cerebro. Se topo con una redacción más larga que las demás. La más reciente y penúltima.  
“14 de Enero de 1902  
La curandera probó ser poco eficiente y ahora me arrepiento. Su conjuro no ayudo a mi padre pero cosas extrañas empiezan a pasar en la casa, escucho ruidos extraños por la noche y una sombra parece seguirme, me inquieta y me llena de pánico saber que sus intenciones sean dañarnos. Desestime todo esto atribuyéndoselo a mi cansancio mental y emocional pero poco a poco esa cosa me atormenta. Afortunadamente, hace días desarrolle un suero para mi padre; lo probé en algunos animales, aves y me apena decirlo en un viejo sirviente de las parcelas que murió. El suero parece maximizar los procesos de curación y regeneración celular pero en todos los sujetos experimentales crea un exceso de energía que desintegra sus cuerpos después de un corto periodo de debilidad, fiebres y delirios. He trabajado mucho en esto y creo que he perfeccionado el suero, debo darme prisa pues ayer mi padre dejo de controlar su respiración. El tiempo se acaba. A cada momento pienso en Stephen y en como me equivoque al renunciar a él; todo esto me ha hecho apreciar lo solo que estoy y lo mucho que lo necesito; él siempre ha sido fuerte para mí, ahora esta tan lejos en Oxford; recuerdo aquella noche, estaba asustado pero jamás arrepentido. Si todo esto resulta, lo buscare, al menos para pedirle perdón por haber actuado como un idiota cobarde”  
Una urgente chispa de comprensión le golpeo como una avalancha, hojeo desesperado analizando las fórmulas de Bruce, se estaba metiendo con compuestos químicos peligrosos y experimentales; en su experiencia como médico nada de esto podría resultar exitoso; tembló de pensar en que aquello se había usado en una persona viva y aún más que Bruce se hubiera atrevido a usarlo en sí mismo, todo apuntaba a que esto era lo que había sucedido. Una tormenta torrencial estallo afuera, golpeando los muros y los ventanales con su implacable fuerza natural. Sin soltar aquel diario salió de ahí, algo lo empujaba a cerciorarse de la seguridad de Bruce. Al aproximarse a sus habitaciones encontró a varios sirvientes, pálidos de pánico; dentro Bruce se convulsionaba en la cama, una red de venas verdosas recorrían su cuerpo. Dos hombres trataban de sostenerle, se les unió sujetándolo por los hombros.  
-Bruce!...mírame…soy Stephen! Debes calmarte!- La fuerza con la que aquel cuerpo se convulsionaba era sobrenatural, temía que los espasmos fueran a romperle el cuello o la espalda. Poco a poco la piel de Bruce se tornó ligeramente verde, su cuerpo cambiaba, su apuesto rostro se deformo en una mueca de dolor a medida que sus huesos crujían alargándose, sus músculos crecían y pronto una bestia horrenda emergió de aquella cama, aullando como un demonio ambiento . Todos retrocedieron ante esto. Los siervos que iban armados alzaron sus escopetas.  
-No! Es su amo!...no disparen!- El pánico cundió en la habitación, los gritos inundaban el aire y pronto un solo tiro se estrelló contra aquella piel gruesa y verde, no ocasiono daño alguno, solo una ira desmedida que causo que la bestia se abalanzara sobre todos en la habitación, desatado una masacre.   
Aquella terrible noche de tormenta la mansión Banner construida en el siglo XVI ardió en un misterioso incendio que acabo con todos en su interior . De Bruce Banner no quedo huella y al morir el todo aquel linaje quedo extinto. Las cenizas sepultaron todo cuanto había pasado en aquella casa, todos los recuerdos, pérdidas y tragedias. Los cimientos como colosos caídos permanecerían en silencio eternamente.  
“25 de Febrero de 1902  
Mi amado padre murió y algo en mi subconsciente me dice que he tenido que ver en ello. Desde que probé el suero todo me es confuso; pierdo la conciencia por varios minutos y cuando abro mis ojos todo esta devastado, mi cuerpo completamente adolorido y en mi corazón una fatal conciencia de que he hecho algo malo. Dios mío, si mate a mi padre por favor llévame también. No me interesa más nada ahora que él se ha ido y estoy solo; dejare que los siervos se vayan. La sombra siniestra que me persigue tiene propósitos mortales y no quiero que nadie más salga lastimado. Todo cuanto intente fracaso, fracase como hijo al ser incapaz de mantener a mi padre con vida. Me quedare aquí, solo a esperar a que aquella sombra me lleve a mí también”  
El Dr. Strange arrojo aquel diario al rio mientras caminaba de regreso a casa, atravesó el puente del pueblo y el sendero hasta el bosque donde una acogedora y modesta morada le esperaban. Bruce se encontraba en el pórtico, sentado en la escalinata observando complacido el paisaje verde y otoñal, sonrió al ver a Stephen aproximarse y sentarse a su lado.  
Bruce no recordaba nada y eso era bueno, solo sabía que no vivía más en aquella mansión, que Stephen había tenido un espantoso accidente donde sus manos habían resultado terriblemente quemadas y que debía tomar su medicamento para no volver a ver jamás a aquella horrible sombra verde.


End file.
